Sunjeong Manhwa
}} Sunjeong Manhwa (Hangul:순정만화, lit, Genuine Love Comic) is a romance webtoon by Kang Full that was serialized at Daum in 2003. The popularity of this webtoon, along with The Great Catsby and Moss, lead to the rise of the popularity of webtoons in general and it's "long strip" format. At the time, it was the norm for webtoons' format to be a comic book page. It was also one of the earliest webtoons to have a serial storyline. Most webtoons at the time were the first generation, of which were illustrated blogs or gag comics. It has since been adapted into a South Korean live action movie titled, "Hello, Schoolgirl". Summary A man in his early thirties, named Kwon Yeon-woo, lives in an apartment complex and meets, on his way to work every morning, a young high school student, named Soo-young, in the elevator. Even though they never speak a word to each other, he is looking forward to meet her every day. The girl is feeling similar, even though this was not always the case. The first few times she saw him in the elevator, she was pretty much annoyed by his old-style clothing and fashion sense. Especially annoying is the fact, that he wears the same necktie every day. But then, one day, she forgets her own necktie, which she has the wear with her school uniform and she sees no other possibility than to ask him to lend her his. From this day on the two slowly become friends and even start to wait for each other every morning. The only problem between the two is their age difference - 12 years. Even though they really like each other, they just ignore their feelings, believing that the age difference is to big to give them any chance at all. But time goes by and their feelings only deepen. And they are not the only ones, having age problems. Meanwhile, Sook Kang has just started to work at the district office straight after graduating from high school and falls head over heels for Ha-kyuing Kwon, a melancholy woman who always smokes in the same spot, because of her beautiful smile. Ha-kyung is still holding onto an old flame and keeps on looking for traces of that love every day. Sook Kang continues to keep wooing her, regardless of her living in the past. Can their futures lead to a happy ending? Characters *'Kim Yeon-woo' (김연우) :A shy, 30 year old civil servant who moves to an apartment next door to Soo-young. Yeon-woo lost his parents at a young age and was raised by his grandparents and relatives. Having been on unsuccessful blind dates with various women, he befriended Soo-young after she threw garbage to him near a dustbin and elevator when Soo-young was going to school and gave his tie to her. the relationship between them turned closer has faced problems include Soo-young's mother was shocked as he struggled for feelings to Soo-young in the end both he and Soo-young are confessed loving each other. ---- *'Han Soo-young' (한수영) :An 18 year old High School student who was cheerful but fiery young woman who lived her mother since her father left them when Soo-young was young and treated as princess by her mother. she met Kim Yeon-woo who was her neighbour after she threw garbage towards him and meet again in elevator. when she and best friend Da-jung was in train she asked Yeon-woo to give the tie and become friends with him however the relationship between them turn closer has faced problems include her mother Soo-young went to college for good and almost dating Kang Sook but struggled feelings for Yeon-woo in the end she and Yeon-woo are confessed loving each other. ---- *'Kang Sook' (강숙) :Yeon-woo's colleague is 22 year old high school graduate who become involved with Kwon Ha-kyung after met her at park then they begun dating for short while. Sook started feelings for her and kissed her caused too much shock. in fact Ha-kyung's boyfriend Kyu-chul was killed while on Military service which Sook didn't know about this until what happened and follows Kyu-chul's shoes to see Ha-kyung's happiness. he almost dated Han Soo-young but broke up. ---- *'Kwon Ha-kyeong' (권하경) :A 29 year-old melancholy woman who was photographer who clicked photos after her boyfriend Kyu-chul was died as soldier. still mourning for his loss Ha-kyung takes his job when she met Kang Sook at train station whom they begun relationship although she never loved him in fact she waiting Kyu-chul went to Military service before he died she visited his parents by every time before she surprised Kang Sook's return from Military service as changed person ---- *'Jeong Da-jung' (정다정) :Soo-young's best friend who thought that Kang Sook was Soo-young's boyfriend and met Yeon-woo at sky train. later she completed the exams. ---- *'Kyu-cheol' (규철) :Ha-kyung's boyfriend and photographer who was killed as soldier caused Ha-kyung shocked also his parents ---- *'Mrs Han' :Soo-young's mother who was eccentric woman who raised her daughter after her husband left them some years ago. after she see her daughter holding hands with Yeon-woo Kim she struggled in fact Yeon-woo is orphan. ---- *'Kyu-chul's parents' :An elderly couple who worked at Laundromat shop who lost her only son two years ago and Ha-kyung visited them many times. :Yeon-woo is frequently visited them for giving clothes to wash. the mother gave her son's clothes but the father doesn't want Yeon-woo to replace his late son. External Links *[http://cartoon.media.daum.net/webtoon/viewer/109 Sunjeong Manhwa on Daum] (Korean) The early chapters are free but the later ones are pay to view. Adaptation Sunjeong Manhwa was adapted as a movie named, "Hello Schoolgirl" in 2008 See Also *''Timing, another webtoon by Kang Full. *Again, the sequal to ''Timing by Kang Full. Category:Webtoons Category:Daum Webtoons Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Webtoons with Live Action Adaptations